Enchanted Moments
by madmiko
Summary: IYYYH crossover. Hiei and Kagome. An intimate look into intersected lives and intertwined hearts. Mature vignette.


DISCLAIMER: Credit Takahashi-san and Togashi-san with "InuYasha" and "Yu Yu Hakusho." Credit Ryukotsusei with an amazingly fantabulous drawing she titled "Enchanted Moments," which is so insistently seductive that it whispered to me in my sleep until I answered by writing out the scene. It is posted at Paper Demon, Hentai Foundry, and linked through her journal at DA. Go see it. Now. Credit madmiko with undying love (lust?) for Hiei/Kagome.

This little piece just screams for mood music. "Nights in White Satin" by the Moody Blues, soft in the background. Nothing else will do.

_!!Mature Content Alert!!_ : This is basically a lemon vignette.

Enchanted Moments

One small bead of sweat slowly trickled down the side of his face in his hairline. The curtains billowed in the open window with the intermittent winds, their gentle rustling noises lost in the background of soft sighs and pleasure-filled moans. To the entwined lovers, the entire world consisted of the stark bedroom with the bed as its only piece of furniture, the darkness of the night, the cooling breezes, and each other.

Two sets of hands caressed sweat-dampened skin, admiring firm muscles and smooth flesh and memorizing lines and curves. Straightening his back, Hiei ran a hand from the small of her back up to a spot between her shoulders blades and pulled her in until her breasts were pressed against him. A low sound of approval rumbled in his throat as the weight and warmth of the full, soft mounds settled against his chest.

Kagome's eyes closed and she let her head fall back, her hair brushing over his arms and the ends sweeping against his legs where they were crossed underneath her. She knew this moment would play over and over again in her mind in the weeks to come and she wanted to remember it perfectly. She wanted to be able to recount every touch, every thrust, ... every breath. Some nights, they came together in a frenzy of need, -- hard and fast, racing for the paradise they knew awaited them. Other nights, they came together casually and comfortably, -- teasing each other, with smiles and looks of triumph as they discovered new things about each other. But it was nights like tonight, when time stood still, that they came together slowly, with worshipful reverence. They touched, and they felt, and they savored it all. Crossing her ankles behind his back, Kagome let go of everything else but him.

None of their friends knew about this apartment, or about _them_. Their paths had crossed by chance one day when Hiei had seen her storm out of Koenma's office, blue eyes flashing fire. He had followed when Botan had taken her back into the Ningenkai to the shrine her family took care of. He had watched as she had taken a few minutes to calm herself before facing her family. She never said a word to them about being summoned to the Reikai. He had also watched later that night when she had ranted and raved to herself in the privacy of her own room about a demi-god, -- who had never so much as lifted a finger to tell her what she was expected to do or to help prepare her for the responsibilities thrust upon her because the priestess who had possessed her soul _500 years ago_ had shirked her responsibilities due to her own selfish desires, -- blaming _her_ for taking too damn long to defeat a creature who possessed almost the entire Shikon no tama. She had smashed her mirror and collapsed on her bed in a fit of tears. He had watched when she sat up and straightened her shoulders, composing herself before answering her mother's worried voice when she called through the door to ask if she was all right. She told her she was fine, then she picked up the broken pieces of her mirror and began packing a worn and weather-beaten bag. He had watched as she left the next day, disappearing down the old, dry well. He had returned to the shrine day after day, thinking over the things he had heard and seen, unable to get the girl with the flashing blue eyes out of his mind. And when she came back, he had watched her carefully remove any signs of sorrow and stress and worry from her face before going into the house.

Now, he watched the emotions play across her delicate features. Anticipation, pleasure, passion, and _love_, -- they were all there for him to see. She didn't hide anything from him. And she didn't hold any part of herself back. He loved the way she gave herself completely over to him, trusting him not just with her body, but with her heart. And all she ever asked was that he let her give him everything. So he took it. Hungrily. _Greedily_. He was a thief. He had taken from others his whole life. Because he had nothing. Because he was empty. Her easy trust and complete acceptance filled him up, and with her love, he had even more. For the first time ever, he had something to give back. And he wanted to give her everything. But he couldn't. Not yet. For now, all he could give her were these nights, and _this_.

Kagome smiled and opened her eyes briefly when she felt his lips trail down her throat. It never failed to amaze her how gentle and tender he could be. She knew he was a fierce youkai, and generally very stoic, and she felt privileged to know this side of him. It was only here, and only with him that she felt truly free.

As open as she was with her love and her friendship, she still felt she had to guard some parts of herself from others. She would never dream of burdening her family with her worries and fears. And she knew that sometimes it was only her determined, optimistic attitude that kept her companions from falling into despair. Sometimes she felt guilty that she had so much when they had lost so much. The fact that she had barely scraped through her schooling meant nothing in comparison, nor did the fact that she had given up all semblance of the normal kind of life a girl in her time should have and had

abandoned all thoughts of her own future, making no plans in either time beyond Naraku's defeat. But she had this, ... _him_. He nourished her soul by making her feel, for the first time ever, that what she had to offer was something worthwhile. He accepted her love and affections and acted like she had given him something precious. And that allowed her to take something back for herself to sustain her through the uncertainties and hardships. This was her refuge, where she replenished her heart, and he was its guardian.

Hiei cupped her hips in his hands and lifted her slightly, changing the angle of his penetration. He was rewarded by the slight gasp she uttered and the way she drew her knees in tightly against his sides. She was so aware of his thick, hard shaft driving ever deeper inside her that she could swear she felt his pulse in the throbbing flesh keener than her own heartbeat. When he began to rotate his hips so his pelvis rubbed against that small, engorged nub of flesh that shot such electric sparks throughout her body, she was sure that all sensation flowed through him into her core. And still, he kept his pace slow, prolonging the pleasure, and the moment. And she loved him all the more for it.

The circular motions he was making in between thrusts were almost enough to make her eyes roll back in her head. In addition to the delicious rubbing of flesh on flesh, he was hitting different spots in her heated depths that made her ache for release, and yet she didn't want it to end. Tightening her inner muscles so she held his cock in a viselike grip, she thrilled at the sound of his groan of pleasure and the involuntary jerk that briefly interrupted his rhythm. She let her hands glide down his shoulders and arms and back up again, staring into his glowing red eyes as they both sat motionless for a few seconds. Then, wrapping her arms around his neck, she leaned in to kiss him. And although the touch of her lips was gentle, there was an underlying intensity to it that he returned.

Moving a hand up her back again, he resumed his pace. Planting her feet on the mattress, Kagome met his movements more forcefully. Hiei knew he wouldn't be able to draw it out much longer, no matter how slow he went. But there was an exquisite, aching pleasure in the way her soft, feminine flesh molded itself around his intruding shaft, bathing him in her moist, comforting heat inch by inch. And now, as he felt the small tremors that caused her to contract around him, stimulating his cock in various spots all along his length, he pulled back just enough to be able to watch her face.

She could feel him swell inside her, filling her so completely that she was amazed he was able to move at all. And it felt _so _good. With one hand at the nape of his neck, she reached down with her other one and levered herself slightly off his legs as she reached for that blessed peak. Her neck arched back and a cry left her throat as waves of ecstasy washed over her. Seeing the bliss on her face and feeling the pull of her body on his, Hiei bowed his head slightly and gave in to his own release.

Resting her head on his shoulder, she lightly stoked his back as she looked out the window. She sighed quietly and closed her eyes as he ran his fingers through her hair. Come morning, she would return to the past, to fight against an evil that threatened to destroy her, her companions, and the world they knew. And he would return to protecting the Ningenkai, and the present world. Once, he did it out of obligation. Now, he did it for her. And she was determined to return. To him. Both of them faced grave dangers and difficult situations and long, lonely nights. But they would carry on, fueled by their loyalties and sense of duty, and sustained by these too few, too brief nights, and their memories of these enchanted moments.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


End file.
